


Sweet Morning

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Laughter, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Sakura wakes up on her birthday to sweetness, sweets, and snuggles.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	Sweet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet bit of nothing fluff written a couple of days ago for Sakura's birthday today~

Sakura hummed and snuggled deeper into her blankets, too cosy and content to yet wish to open her eyes, or rise to face the day. She smiled as a warm hand - battered and callused, but gentle - tucked up between her and the blanket, brushing along her neck and smoothing over the curve of her bare shoulder.

“Ohayou.” Sakura mumbled into the fold of the blanket tucked up to her face.

A soft kiss to her cheek just shy of the fabric. “Happy Birthday, my Deadliest Blossom!” Lee said brightly, though much more _quietly_ than his usual declarations.

Sakura giggled as she opened her eyes, turning onto her back and looking up at her husband. Lee grinned down at her, his dark eyes warm and sparkling. Sakura laughed a little more, happy, and pushed one hand out from under the blankets to reach for him, passing over his shoulder up to cup his neck, drawing him down to her.

Lee settled on his stomach, propped on his elbows and leaning cosily against her. Sakura shifted a little more and snuggled into him, fingers toying with his messy hair. He may have gotten up before her, but he was still only wearing the now slightly rumpled light yukata he had slept in and his hair was. . .

Sakura tugged a bit of it that was sticking up, then leaned up to kiss his cheek. Lee pinked a little, and Sakura giggled again, tugging him against her.

“I’m not ready to get up. Snuggle with me?” Sakura asked, pouting at him theatrically.

Lee laughed, a low rumble, and moved away just enough to slip beneath the blanket, winding his arms around her. “As you wish, Birthday Blossom.” he said, and Sakura hummed, snuggling into his embrace and curling her fingers into his yukata where it gaped open a little.

“And don’t you forget it.” she said sleepily, poking him just below the collarbone before nestling into his shoulder.

“Never.” Lee said softly, kissing her brow and stroking up her back. Sakura sighed sleepily and basked in the affectionate caresses, enjoying the lazy warmth of the quiet morning. They were, neither of them, particularly suited to idleness, and it was a rare day they began this way. While it would feel wrong to do so too often . . . it was a nice change, once in a while.

Sakura dozed for a while, and eventually woke still cuddled close to Lee’s chest, his fingers running through her hair and stroking the nape of her neck. It made her shiver as she curled an arm around him in return.

Sakura stretched, toes splaying and back arching, and smiled at Lee as she settled down again, their noses almost brushing. Lee gave her a delicate brush of a kiss and she sighed softly as he pulled away.

“There is anpan for breakfast when you wish to get up for it.” Lee said, brushing her hair away from her face, fingertips stroking down her cheek. “Or I can bring it to you, if you wish, my Deadliest Blossom.”

“Ooh.” Sakura grinned. “I might have gotten up earlier, if I’d known.” she teased.

Lee grinned back. “Then I am glad I did not tell you earlier.” he said, and kissed the tip of her nose. “It is so nice to be like this with you.”

Sakura crooned and snuggled into him. “It is.” she agreed, then sighed. “Up?” she asked, pulling away.

“Breakfast?” Lee asked, sliding out of bed and stretching almost languidly.

Sakura bounced up from the bed just as he was lowering his arms and wrapped her own around his shoulders, pressing herself against his back. “Breakfast.” she agreed, nuzzling his neck. She gave a startled little cry as Lee crouched and hooked his hands around her thighs, pulling her up onto his back easily.

Relaxing there, Sakura laughed in his ear and snuggled against him as he carried her piggyback through the apartment to the kitchen. Sakura wriggled down to perch on the counter and Lee put the kettle on to boil while she snagged the little tray of anpan.

Lee laughed when he turned to see her with her mouth full, and Sakura wiggled her fingers at him playfully, nose scrunching. He came back to her, leaning against the counter by her knees, and they shared the rolls and chunks of fresh melon between sweet, slightly sticky kisses.

Eventually they left a tray of crumbs alongside their slowly-cooling tea as they went back to bed - though Sakura’s pyjamas and Lee’s yukata didn’t quite make it to the bedroom.


End file.
